


O sacrifício de Sam

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Sacrifice Moon, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A morte de Sam no livro Sacrifice Moon, pela perspectiva dela.





	O sacrifício de Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sam's Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532562) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Sam não teve tempo de se preocupar com Daniel, caiu apenas alguns segundos depois dele.

O efeito do veneno era brutal. Seu corpo estava em chamas, e os tendões se contraíam como se fossem arrebentar. A cientista nela achava fascinante que essa planta tivesse um veneno que agisse tão rapidamente na sua forma in natura, era uma botânica entusiasta e teria gostado de estudar as propriedades dela se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Tentar ver o que estava acontecendo por um viés científico a ajudava a lidar com a dor. Era uma coisa que tinha aprendido na força aérea, a se distanciar da dor, mantendo sua mente ocupada com qualquer outra coisa.

Logo após a primeira convulsão, sentiu sua cabeça ser levantada do chão. Forçou os olhos a se abrirem. A luz do fim de tarde era forte demais e lhe despertou uma enxaqueca pulsante, mas os manteve abertos até que conseguisse foco o bastante para descobrir o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Teal’c a segurava em seus braços, tentando impedir que ela se ferisse com as convulsões, mas lhe dando espaço suficiente para que se movesse. Conseguia ver que Jack estava fazendo o mesmo por Daniel.

Tentou se concentrar no que estava acontecendo com Daniel, para não pensar na dor quase insuportável. Daniel era somente um cientista, não tinha treinamento para lidar com tanta dor. Mesmo que fossem salvos, temia que ele não fosse suportar os efeitos de ter passado por algo assim. Não porque pensasse que ele fosse fraco ou não pudesse suportar o que normalmente seria esperado em uma missão, mas porque isso era mais do que poderia ser exigido até mesmo de alguém com treinamento. Temia que nem mesmo ela fosse se recuperar rapidamente da memória dessa dor, então o que poderia exigir de Daniel?

Seria possível que estivesse sentindo seus órgãos explodirem e se liquefazerem? Ou seria apenas uma alucinação sensorial? Não conseguia se lembrar se poderia manter a consciência em uma situação assim. Teria que perguntar para Janet, se conseguisse sobreviver. Distância, tentava se focar em manter sua dor distante, não pensar no que estava sentindo.

O sarcófago. Sentiu seu coração acelerando quando se lembrou dele. Ainda havia muito que não sabiam sobre as tecnologias empregadas pelos goa’uld, mas este era um dos casos mais dramáticos. Não só não sabiam como funcionava, mas não tinham nenhuma ideia sobre suas consequências ou limitações. Se o veneno destruísse seus corpos de um modo drástico demais, talvez não houvesse nada que o sarcófago pudesse fazer. Ou talvez houvesse uma limitação temporal que desconheciam e Jack e Teal’c não conseguisse acesso a um a tempo. Ou mesmo, o que mais temia pensar, talvez nem houvesse um sarcófago no planeta.

Quando tomou a decisão de morrer junto com Daniel, se convenceu de que só estavam arriscando as próprias vidas, e que isso seria o melhor para a missão, mas sabia que não era verdade. Se ela não pudesse ser ressuscitada, não havia esperança de fuga ou retorno à Terra. Jack podia esconder a todo custo sua inteligência acima da média até para o que seria esperado do seu ranking, e Teal’c conhecia tecnologias muito além das utilizadas na Terra, além de aprender rápida e intuitivamente a utilizar novas tecnologias, mas nenhum dos dois tinha o conhecimento técnico prévio necessário para esse tipo de conserto, e ela não podia se iludir pensando que conseguiriam completar a missão mesmo assim. Esse time tinha uma estranha formação, composto por pessoas extremamente diferentes, mas todos eram excepcionais em seus respectivos campos e cada qual servia um papel indispensável.

A dor se intensificou quando pensava que isso não seria mais possível. Deveriam ter escolhido outro método, cortado uma artéria ou dado um tiro bem posicionado, mas não tinham pensado na dor, só em evitar o caos de uma hemorragia intensa. Queria implorar que Teal’c quebrasse seu pescoço ou a sufocasse, mas não o fez. Não só porque não sabia se seria capaz de passar essa mensagem, mas porque não podia despejar essa responsabilidade sobre ele.

E então acabou.

Ela passaria as semanas seguintes tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu, mas sem sucesso. Em um momento, tudo o que existia era mais dor do que pensou ser possível, no segundo seguinte, a dor estava diminuindo rapidamente, e ela estava dentro do sarcófago. Ela estava tremendo, mas se forçou a parar antes que o sarcófago abrisse. Precisava ser forte agora, compartimentar, ser a cientista e soldado que seu time precisava que fosse. Haveria um momento para que lidasse com isso, mas este não era agora.


End file.
